


Thy form discloses

by orphan_account



Series: Smut which I traded for things that where not smut [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femdom, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Voyeurism, also that it's my first porn, hey did I mention it's porn, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which lesbians fuck





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gay

Marie had twirled before she fell back on the bed, her skirt fanning out in a circle around her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned up at her lover. She ran her finger down from her clavicle to the base of her sternum popping open the buttons of her dress. Marie leaned forward, the navy blue fabric straining against her breasts covered in pink lace and-  
"Time"  
The other women tucked a riot of short blonde curls behind her ear before leaning down to kiss Marie. "Better job this time but not quite"  
Marie groaned and flopped back, "argh, you're just being cruel at this point Em, you know that right"?  
Emily laughed and pulled her up to kiss her goodnight, "insulting me won't change the rules"  
Marie sighed and fell back on the bed again, flipping off Emily's retreating back.

The next evening Marie was stretched out on the bed again, covers rumpled from her writhing and one of her fists yanking at the sheet. Her other hand was in her underwear, index finger making small circles around her clit. Emily had stepped closer and closer to watch until her hands were placed on twitching hips, gentle enough that they weren't held still. She slowly knelt on the ground trailing her hands down Marie's thighs until she could spread them around her shoulders. Emily carefully moved her hand up to Marie's underwear before pressing on her hand, pining it against her.  
"Time's up again lover"  
Marie had been grinding against her hand when she heard and stopped moving in disbelief, "you're a cruel and unusual women" she said voice rising in indignation.  
Emily who'd taken a step back to undress paused and shrugged, sweater still tangled around one arm, "and you're unusually fun to be cruel to- speaking of which shove over, I'm not doing this on the floor".  
Marie looked suspicious but moved back nonetheless, allowing Emily to climb onto the bed, spread her legs and smile at her. "Just because you didn't succeed I don't see why I can't come. Now you can watch or help or go sulk somewhere else, it's all the same to me". Marie looked slightly shellshocked as she pushed Emily's legs farther apart, "cruel and I hate you" she mumbled. Emily laughed "somehow" breath hitching as fingers spread get open "s-somehow I think you mean the opposite"

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a bargain where a friend and I swap prompts and write each other stories?


End file.
